Promise Breaker
by protorb
Summary: Better SummaryWhatever inside, the story probably sucks like nothing else though.  Younger audiences might not get what I meant in one sentence but the rest of you will.


Ok Ok, First thing's first, I don't own Love Hina or any of the characters, I don't know who it is but my Congrats to go to the creator.  
Other than that I haven't read any of the Love Hina Manga, I've seen all of the anime episodes though, even if it has been a while.  
I don't know about anyone else but I feel like Keit X Naru don't go well together...Hence the story  
Since I've only seen the anime (includes LH Again) This could be a distinct possibility within 6 months of the last LH Again episode.  
Can't remember when Keitaro mentions he had gotten the ring but humor me and let it be anytime so that it falls in the time period I have listed above (7 Mo.[or 6 after last episode of LHA )

I know my writing style sucks, haven't been in english for over 2 years, even then I could never write well except for when in third person, Please don't flame I already know how bad I write I don't need anymore crappage about it. I wouldn't mind some criticism though as long as you play nice .

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The wind was howling, thunder was crashing and lightning was flashing brightly temporarily blinding anybody caring to look outside except for one person. Leaning back in his chair and looking out into the storm Keitaro was sitting there wondering what he was supposed to do now, or what he could do…It had been over six months since he had given Naru that engagement ring, of course after he had given the ring to her he believed that they would end up married and living happily, sadly that is not to be the case, he had come home early from one of his excavation trips to find Narusegawa in the throes of passion with one of his classmates, seeing this site shattered Keitaro's fragile heart.

Glaring in intense anger it was then that he came to the conclusion that if Naru decided he wasn't worthy of being the one to do that with he would no longer be anywhere near her at all costs. Despite what was going on Keitaro was actually able to get a decent night's sleep, tomorrow was going to be a long day.

_BEEP!! BEEEP!! BEEEEEEP!! __**Crash**_ 'uh? Huh, where am I?' were Keitaro's thoughts while feeling around for his glasses before finding and putting them on, 'Oh, I'm at the dorms, ok, time for more sleep' were the second thoughts going through his foggy brain this morning while trying to get back to sleep, 'Wait, I'm at the DORMS!!!' Shooting back upright, more alert this time, he wondered what he was doing back at the dorm's, then he remembered that his dig had finished early and then coming home last night…last night…Getting a flashback of what had transpired that night…"Naru…." Keitaro whispered in a deadly voice with narrowed eyes. _**Knock, Knock **_

"S...Sempai are you awake?" feeling relieved it wasn't any of the others he replied "Hai Shinobu-Chan" "t-that's good, breakfast will be ready in just a few minutes", "Arigato Shinobu-Chan, I will be down shortly" waiting until hearing her retreating footsteps he finally stood up _**Craaack!**_ "Ooof!", Hearing his bones crack back into place he heads down to eat.

Down at kitchen table everyone was seated trying to enjoy their breakfast before Kaolla could inhale it all when Keitaro came walking in, noticing that Naru was already at the table and still wearing the ring Keitaro had to try his hardest not to just go over and rip the offending appendage off with ring still attached, also noticing that his Ki had begun to flare he quickly tried to calm himself down before Motoko decides to use one of her techniques on him. Unknown to Keitaro Motoko had indeed been watching him carefully and had felt his Ki begin to flare, wondering what could have set him off she looks around and notices what, or who, he was staring at. 'What does Naru-Sempai have to do with his sudden Battle Aura?' was wandering rampant through her head, having distracted her from watching Keitaro she hadn't noticed when he suddenly ""Tripped" onto Naru before picking himself up apologizing quickly and then backing off, only Shinobu had caught what had happened. 'How?...Why did Sempai remove the ring from Naru-Sempai?...did something bad happen, does it need repairs?? Auuuu' What she hadn't caught was the death glare he had sent in Narusegawa's direction while backing off.

Excusing himself from the table and proclaiming that Shinobu's cooking is once again superb he announces "I'm going into town for a little bit, there's a few errands I need to run" "Could you pick up some Banana's while you are there Keitaro?" shouted Kaolla from the kitchen "Sure thing!" … Grumbling about maniacal, banana eating mad scientists he takes his leave.

"So, do you understand what's going on then?" "Yes, I don't agree with your plan" At which point a complaint was going to be sprung forth, "Now, now, don't worry, I said I don't like it but I will go along with it, considering what's going on it's about time something like this happened to them" Shaking hands quickly "Thank you, you have no idea what this will do for me" said the young man before quickly slipping back out into the alley, whispering quietly the other figure whispers "I believe I do young man, I believe I do."

Having finished one of his errands for the day it's time for one of the last stops on his list. Stepping into the store Keitaro quickly walks up to the counter shows a package to the clerk and asks "What would I be able to get out of this?"

Peering down at the package the elderly woman exclaims "Depends, how long ago was it bought?" feeling jittery he quickly explains "Within the past 7 months, if I can't get a good deal on it like this then can I get the money I spent on it back? I have the receipt right here if it's needed."

Examining the package the clerk announce "You would have lost about ¼ of the price off this if you had only brought it in, but since you have the receipt we can refund the entire amount" Visibly showing relief "Can I do that now then? I have somewhere I need to be within a short amount of time" "Oh yes yes yes deary, hold on for just a couple minutes" With that the elderly woman took off into the back with the package that had been brought in, after waiting a couple minutes she comes back out "Ah, and here you go young man, it's so sad that you have to return this to us, it's not often we get returns on something like this"

Nodding to the lady he goes into an explanation which at first the old lady doesn't believe, but when he gets to the end of the story she's openly weeping and says "Young man, no one should be put through that, I'm disgusted at the action that have been taken." Firming her resolve "As long as this store is in business that young lady shall not have the privilege of shopping here, in fact we will make it a requirement to know the name before letting anyone else have to go through your pain" taken aback he explains "That's not necessary, but thank you. Her name is Narusegawa Naru" Rummaging around in his pockets Keitaro finds what he's looking for "And here is her picture, it's a spare so go ahead and keep it, that way you know exactly who I'm talking about." Memorizing every detail the photo is passed back to Keitaro, "You can keep it young lad" throwing the photo away before stepping out of the door he stops and coldly says "I don't want a picture of someone who is a promise breaker."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anyone is welcome to pick this up and transform it into a truly great story...just so long as you send me a link and I'd like mention that the original but crappy version came from me. I was originally going to try writing where he leaves from the dorms without leaving any notice and having his door locked so that everyone would think he's just secluding himself.


End file.
